Vertrauen
by Marylein
Summary: Ron hat Hermiones Vertrauen ausgenutzt. Sie liebt ihn, doch nun steht etwas zwischen ihnen. Werden die beiden das überstehen?
1. Chapter 1

So, hab sie nochmal überarbeitet und versucht, alle Rechtschreibfehler auszumerzen. Sie hat 4 Kapitel und einen Epilog. Würde mich über Reviews freuen.

________________________________________

Erschöpft ließen sie voneinander ab. Nur noch ihre schwitzigen Hände berührten sich und ließen sie fühlen, dass der andere noch da war. Nach einer Weile drehte Hermione sich auf dem Bett zu ihm und sah in seine unergründlichen grünen Augen. Warum war er seit sie zusammen waren so verschlossen? Er hatte sich ihr doch früher immer geöffnet. Warum war er jetzt so anders?  
„Ron?", fragte sie zaghaft und konnte ein leicht erschrockenes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen.

----------------------

Für ihn war es komisch sie reden zu hören, wenn sie neben ihm lag. Sie war es doch damals gewesen, die meinte sie sollten danach schweigend den Augenblick genießen. Er sah sie grinsend an und bildete sich ein, Besorgnis in ihren Augen zu sehen.  
„Warum bist du so verschlossen? Du hast mir doch sonst immer alles erzählt." Das hätte er kommen sehen müssen. Gleich würde sie ihn fragen, ob er sie noch liebte und er würde diese Frage nur mit einem ehrlichen ‚Ja' beantworten können. Doch das wollte sie bestimmt nicht hören. Sie wollte es ihm nicht glauben. Sie wusste doch jetzt schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Warum also sollte er es ihr nicht sagen? So schwer konnte sie es ja nicht nehmen.  
„Sag schon, Ron! Bitte. Oder liebst du mich etwa gar nicht mehr?" Er hatte es gewusst!  
„Doch, Mione. Das tue ich. Und zwar von ganzem Herzen. Aber…"  
„Aber was, Ron? Was ist es?"

-----------------------

„Ich habe dich betrogen. Mit Lavender.", sprudelte es schließlich aus dem Gryffindor heraus. Geschockt sah sie ihn an, löste ihre Hand von seiner und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Als sie realisierte, was er wirklich gerade eben gesagt hatte, sprang sie auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und lief hinaus.

-----------------------

Raus aus dem Schloss, weg von ihm, an den See, der den Mond spiegelte. Sie wusste, dass sie, würde sie erwischt werden, mit sehr vielen Punkten Abzug für Gryffindor rechnen konnte. Doch das war ihr egal. Er hatte sie betrogen. Sie wusste nicht wann, sie wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte sie betrogen, ihr Vertrauen ausgenutzt und sie verletzt. 'Warum?' War das einzige, was ihr Kopf wissen wollte. Warum hatte er sie betrogen? Warum hatte er es ihr solange verschwiegen? Warum hatte er ihr ewige Treue geschworen wenn er es doch nicht halten konnte? Auf einmal fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie drehte sich hektisch um. Ron! Was wollte er? Sie noch mehr verletzen? Wollte er sie weiter quälen?  
„Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich… Ich weiß es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich war betrunken?"  
„Wann?"  
„Was?"  
„Wann hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"  
„Es war der Sommer vor einem Jahr." Langsam drehte sie sich herum. Sie waren im Sommer vor einem Jahr zusammengekommen. Was hatte sie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung falsch gemacht?  
„Warum?"  
„Ich… Naja, du und Victor, ihr habt ja miteinander geschlafen im vierten Schuljahr… Und ich hatte vor dir noch mit niemandem geschlafen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich irgendetwas falsch mache. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich für unreif hältst."  
„Nur deswegen?"  
„Ja. Nur deswegen. Ich weiß, es ist kindisch. Aber ich hatte panische Angst davor, Mione." Er sprach ihren Spitznamen mit so viel Liebe aus, dass sie ihn einfach nicht hassen konnte, aber konnte sie ihm noch vertrauen, nach alldem? Langsam und zaghaft setzte er sich hinter sie auf den Boden und zog sie zu sich heran. Er roch nach Sex, er roch nach ihr. Als sie das bemerkte, kamen die Bilder von eben wieder. Wie er sie befriedigt hatte, seinen Kopf mit den weichen roten Haaren zwischen ihren Beine vergraben. Liebte er sie wirklich? Liebte sie ihn? Sie liebte ihn. Und das würde sich auch nicht ändern, doch diese eine Frage schwirrte immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum, als er sie so fest an sich zog, dass sie seine Bauchmuskeln in ihrem Rücken spürte. Wie konnte sie ihm je wieder Vertrauen schenken?

_________________

Und?


	2. Chapter 2

Dann eben keine Reviews... Schade eigentlich, wo sie doch anscheinend gelsen wird. Nun, ich hasse es, Sachen unbeendet zu lassen, also bitte. Die restlichen Kapitel.

* * *

Hermione erwachte und das einzige, woran sie denken konnte war Ron. So war es schon immer gewesen, doch seit Neuestem gab es bei den Gedanken an ihn einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Sie wollte sich auf die Seite drehen, doch hinderte etwas Schweres auf ihrem Arm sie daran. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und sah –rote Haare. Wie hatte Ron es in den Mädchenschlafsaal geschafft? Sie hatten sich doch sonst auch immer bei ihm oder im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, aber nie im Mädchenschlafsaal. Er kam hier nicht rein.  
„Hhm... Harry!", stöhnte die Gestalt, die auf Hermione lag und dieser wurde augenblicklich klar, wer dort lag. Wie hatte sie auch Ginny mit Ron verwechseln können? Ihre Gedanken waren ja besessen von ihrem Freund. Ja, sie waren noch zusammen. Doch sie hatten sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr alleine gesehen. Nicht mehr geküsst, nicht mal mehr Händchen gehalten. Und sie vermisste die Nähe zu ihm. Vermisste es auf seiner Brust zu liegen, während er ihr etwas erzählte. Vermisste es von ihm völlig aussichtslosen Zauberschachunterricht zu bekommen. Vermisste es an seiner Schulter zu lehnen und die ganzen Sorgen vergessen zu können. Sie vermisste ihn. Einfach seine Art, sie zum lachen zu bringen, ihr zuzuhören und die Art, wie er sie berührte. Er wusste genau, was sie erregte. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Sich nicht mehr von ihm berühren lassen, wenn er Lavender genauso berührt hatte. Sie wollte es, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie brauchte es, aber es ging einfach nicht. „Hey, Mione worüber denkst du nach?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen und kuschelte sich näher an ihre ältere Freundin.  
„Über den Grund, warum du in meinem Bett liegst."  
„Naja, ich habe Stress mit Harry und ich wollte einfach nicht alleine schlafen, diese Nacht. Deswegen hab ich mich zu dir gelegt. Findest du es denn so schlimm? Früher haben wir das doch andauernd gemacht."  
„Nein, nein. Aber jetzt lass uns noch was schlafen. Morgen ist Samstag und du hast früh morgens Quidditschtrainig." Sie kuschelten sich aneinander in die warme Decke um wieder schlafen zu können. Ginny fiel es sichtlich leichter als Hermione und so war diese schon nach ein paar Minuten wieder im Land der Träume.

-------------------------

„Morgen, Hermione. Geht's dir gut?", kam die allmorgendliche Frage zu ihrer Linken. Sie lächelte Harry nickend an. Ginny saß auf der anderen Seite neben ihr. Ausgeschlafen und glücklich. Selbst wenn sie mit Harry gestritten hatte, war sie glücklich. Sie meinte immer: 'Zu einer guten Beziehung gehört auch mal ein kleiner Streit. Sonst wird's ja langweilig.' Hermione hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ihre Beziehung zu Ron einfach langweilig geblieben wäre. Wenigstens war sie glücklich gewesen. War er denn glücklich gewesen? Warum sonst sollte er sie zurück haben wollen? Und wo war er? Hier beim Frühstück jedenfalls nicht. Er ließ sich doch sonst kein Essen entgehen. Traurig stand sie wieder auf. Ron war bestimmt irgendwo, um sich abzulenken.  
„Mione. Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger. Bis zum Training geh ich noch etwas spazieren." Ja, das stimmte sogar. Weder hatte sie Hunger, noch Lust bei ihnen zu sitzen. Also ging sie aus der Großen Halle und aus dem Schloss. Sie wollte etwas am See entlang gehen. So früh war samstags nie jemand auf, also würde sie ihre Ruhe haben.

-------------------------

Der Morgen war kalt, doch das war Hermione egal. Sie mochte es so. Liebte den leichten Wind, der ihren Lockenkopf so gut wie leer fegte. Es war Winter und die Bäume schon um ihre Blätter erleichtert. Nur die Tannen durften ihr Kleid behalten. Der See war noch nicht ganz zugefroren, doch der Schnee knirschte unerbittlich unter den Schuhen der Gryffindor.  
„He, Mione. Wie geht's?"  
„Gut, Dean. Und dir?" Sie hatte sich nicht mal umdrehen brauchen. Hatte ihn schon kommen hören. Wegen dem Schnee. Und seine Stimme, die den Stimmbruch wohl noch nicht ganz hinter sich gelassen hatte, war unverwechselbar.  
„Auch. Kommst du mit zum Training?"  
„Ja, aber das ist doch noch gar nicht."  
„Doch. In zehn Minuten fängt's an." War sie schon so lange hier draußen? Es war doch wohl keine Stunde vergangen. War sie so durcheinander wegen Ron?  
„Oh… okay. Dann lass uns mal los gehen.", sagte Hermione verwirrt. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und es schien ihr zu gelingen.  
„Ist dir nicht kalt?"  
„Nein. Nicht wirklich."  
„Ach, komm schon. Niemand hat was davon, wenn du dich erkältest.", bemerkte Dean witzelnd und legte Hermione ungefragt seinen Umhang um die Schultern. Rons riecht besser, war das einzige, was ihr auffiel. Den Gedanken verdrängend gingen sie weiter zum Quidditschplatz. Vor dem Tor standen Harry und Ron. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendetwas, doch ihr Gespräch verstummte, als sie Hermione und Dean bemerkten. Ron schenkte Hermione einen traurigen und Dean einen bitterbösen Blick. Die Gryffindor wusste, warum. Sie gab Dean dankend den Umhang zurück und ging an Harry und Ron vorbei in die Umkleiden der Mädchen.

-------------------------

Ginny und die anderen saßen auf den Bänken und zogen ihre Quidditschsachen an. Sie redeten –mal wieder- über das Gerücht, Hagrid habe geheiratet und wolle die Schule verlassen. Ginny und Hermione wussten es natürlich besser. Hagrid konnte Hogwarts nie im Leben verlasen. Schließlich war es ihm der liebste Ort auf Erden. Völlig genervt ignorierte sie die Mädchen, nur um ihre Tasche auf einer der Bänke abzustellen, ein besonderes Buch herauszunehmen und die Umkleiden Richtung Spielfeld zu verlassen.

-------------------------

Das Buch fest an ihren Körper geklammert, trat Hermione aus den warmen Umkleiden auf das Feld.  
„Hermione.", vernahm sie ein Wispern neben ihr. Sie drehte sich ein wenig, was jedoch nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Sie erkannte seine Stimme sofort. „Erfrier mir nicht.", sagte er gequält lächelnd und hielt ihr seinen Umhang hin. Dankend nahm sie an und legte ihn sich –das Buch zwischenzeitlich zwischen ihre Beine geklemmt- um den Körper. Der Umhang war ihr zu weit, da er um einiges größer und muskulöser war als sie. In seinen Quidditschsachen sah er göttlich aus. Nackt jedoch gefiel er ihr am Besten.  
„Ron.", seufzte sie und wendete den Blick von ihm ab. Lavender hatte ihn auch nackt gesehen, er hatte sie angefasst, wie er sie berührte. Hatte ihr Befriedigung verschafft. Sich Befriedigung verschafft beim Sex mit ihr. Er hatte gelogen, als er ihr erzählt hatte, alleine sie könnte diese Gefühle in ihm auslösen. Seinen Körper so reagieren lassen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und der Lockenkopf ruckte nach oben.  
„Hermione. Wir… müssen reden. Ich weiß, dass ich echt Scheiße gebaut habe, aber ich möchte, dass du alles weißt... Bitte!" Seine Stimme flehend und so verdammt vertraut. Sie schüttelte sein Hand nicht ab, zu sehr hatte sie selbst solch simple Berührungen von ihm vermisst.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Mir das alles anhören." Ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig. Sie versuchte verzweifelt die verräterischen Tränen zurück zu halten.  
„Hermione, ich bitte dich. Nicht um eine zweite Chance, die habe ich nicht verdient. Aber darum es dir zu erklären, so gut ich kann." Er war verzweifelt. Das hörte sie in seiner Stimme, sah es in seinen Augen. Fühlte es tief in ihrem Herzen. Ihr ging es nicht besser, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht anhören, was er mit Lavender getan hatte, auch wenn sie es schon wusste. Es ging einfach nicht.  
„Ron, lass es bitte." Schließlich schüttelte sie seine Hand doch schweren Herzens ab und verschwand an den Rand des Spielfeldes, wo sie sich in das beschneite Gras setzte und ihr Buch aufschlug. Sie konnte nicht lesen, doch sollte es wenigstens so aussehen, als ob. Sie konnte einfach mit niemandem reden. Ginny wusste nichts von ihren Problemen mit Ron. Und Harry erst recht nicht.

-------------------------

Das Training war überstanden und Hermione in ihren Schlafsaal geflohen. Im Bett erst bemerkte sie, das Rons Umhang noch immer ihren Körper bedeckte. Er roch nach ihm, nach Liebe, nach allem, was sie sich je erträumt hatte und doch war es nun so weit entfernt. So surreal. Es ging nicht mehr, so sehr sie auch wollte. Traurig setzte sie sich auf und zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Ihre Klamotten waren nass von dem Schnee, in dem sie gesessen hatte. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren das Bett, sowie die Kleidung wieder trocken, doch sie mummelte sich lediglich in den Umhang ein. Und mit dem Geruch ihres Geliebten in der Nase, dem Gefühl neben ihm zu liegen schlief sie selig ein. Die schlechten Gedanken in eine Ecke ihres Gehirnes verbannt, aus der es besser nicht rauskommen sollten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wachte benommen auf und kuschelte sich unbewusst tiefer in den Umhang, der nach Ron roch. Mit einem Augenaufschlag bemerkte sie, dass es Nacht war und der Schlafsaal nicht länger leer. Ginny lag in ihrem Bett. Seufzend erhob die braunhaarige Gryffindor sich und zog ein langes T-Shirt unter ihrem Bett hervor. Als sie es an hatte, nahm sie den Umhang und schlich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dann schlich sie –noch um einiges leiser- die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Die Tür zu Ron und Harrys Schlafgemach öffnend, hielt sie die Luft an. Sie wollte ihm doch bloß diesen Umhang wieder geben. Sobald die Tür weit genug geöffnet war, schlüpfte sie durch den Spalt. Harrys Bett war leer. Wahrscheinlich war er mal wieder mit Neville im Raum der Wünsche und bekam heimlich Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde.  
„Mione…", flüsterte eine unglaublich sanfte Stimme links von ihr. Sie wirbelte herum und sah in ein paar wunderbar grüne Augen. Er sah so süß aus, wie er da lag. Mit verwuschelten Haaren und einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als würde er einen Geist sehen.  
„Ich wollte dir bloß deinen Umhang bringen.", flüsterte Hermione, legte das Kleidungsstück auf sein Bett und die Hand auf die Türklinke, als sie das Bett knarren hörte und Ron mit einem Satz hinter ihr stand.  
„Nein, Mione. Tu das nicht. Bitte.", flehte er leise und drehte sie zu sich. Sein Körper presste den ihren an die Wand. Es war fast wie vor ein paar Tagen, als Ron noch bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit mit ihr rum gemacht hatte. Ganz langsam, als könne jede schnellere Bewegung diese Stimmung zerstören, beugte er seinen Kopf immer weiter zu ihr hinunter. Sie wollte sich wehren, schließlich hatten sie sich bisher noch nicht ausgesprochen, doch sie konnte nicht. War wie gebannt von seinen Augen, die sie anstarrten voller Liebe und …Hoffnung. Es war ein keucher Kuss. Mehr bloß eine Berührung ihrer Lippen, doch so viel aussagekräftiger, als alles andere, was sie hätten tun können in dieser Situation.  
„Ron, ich…", setzte sie an, wurde jedoch von einem weiteren unschuldigen Kuss unterbrochen.  
„Mione, ich will doch bloß mit dir reden darüber. Aber bitte, hör mir auch zu und lauf nicht gleich wieder weg. Nur die Möglichkeit zu reden, Liebling, bitte.", flehte er weiter und hielt ihr Gesicht von seinen Händen umfangen. Immer noch war sie an die Tür gepresst.  
„O… Okay." Es war ein Stottern. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger als eine Erlaubnis. Und er nahm sie war, zog seine Angebetete zu sich aufs Bett und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an das Kopfende. Ihre zarten in seinen großen, groben Händen, die doch so begabt waren.  
„Es… war ein paar Tage nach dem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben. Also so richtig, weißt du. Drei Tage nachdem du mir gesagt hast, du hättest damals mit Victor geschlafen. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir nicht gerecht werden, ohne jegliche Erfahrung."  
„Aber Ron, das-", wollte Hermione ihn unterbrechen, doch er bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach er weiter.  
„Ich weiß, es klingt unheimlich dumm und ich empfinde es im Nachhinein –nein- ich empfand es schon von Anfang an als dämlich und so verdammt kindisch. Doch ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, weißt du? Ich wollte dir in jeder Hinsicht der perfekte Partner sein- will es immer noch. Und dann habe ich Lavender in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Wir haben zusammen was getrunken und ich habe ihr von uns erzählt. Sie meinte, sie könne mir helfen. Und ich –verdammt- ich hab einfach nichts dagegen getan. Sie ist mit mir zu ihr appariert - Ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub- Und dann hat sie mich… naja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Eher sie mit mir, ich war so voll, ich konnte keinen Fuß mehr vor den anderen setzen. Und danach bin ich sofort weg. Hab meine Sachen genommen und bin in den Fuchsbau, wollte nicht zu euch zum Grimmauld Place. Konnte dich nicht ansehen." Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf die Stelle gesehen, wo ihre Hände in seinen lagen und er nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Jetzt sah er auf, in ihre Augen und sie sah erschrocken feuchte, ungeweinte Tränen darin schimmern. „Ich habe geheult bis zum geht-nicht-mehr. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir je wieder in die Augen sehen könnte ohne mich selbst zu hassen. Und ich konnte es auch nie. Nie verdrängen, vor mir selbst runterspielen oder rechtfertigen. Hermione, ich hasse mich dafür, aber ich liebe dich. Und ich wollte bloß, dass du das weißt, bevor du es beendest." Er drehte den Kopf weg und ließ unsicher ihre Finger aus seinen gleiten, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, als müsse er sich unter Kontrolle haben.  
„Ron, ich habe nur noch eine Frage."  
„Ja…?" Seine Stimme war erstickt von zurückgehaltenen Tränen.  
„Ist… ist sie gekommen und… hast du sie… sie wie mich…?" Sein Kopf ruckte herum, sah sie an, erstaunt über das, was sie wissen wollte.  
„Ich habe sie nicht mal wirklich angefasst. Sie hat sich einfach, halbangezogen, auf mich gesetzt. Ich habe sie nie berührt."  
„Das heißt, wenn du mich anfasst, muss ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass du sie genauso angefasst hast?" Ihre Stimme war nun auch brüchig. Sie knetete ihre Hände unruhig in ihrem Schoß.  
„Nein, nein." Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen wunderschönen Kopf mit den weichen Haaren. „Hermione, hast du… gar keine Angst, dass ich es wieder tun könnte. Du hattest nur Angst, dass ich sie…?"  
„Ron. Ich habe keine Angst davor, dass du mich erneut betrügen könntest. Sollte ich?" Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter und tropfte schließlich auf sein Bettlaken. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Sachte kam er zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Diese wunderbare Berührung wollte nur trösten, nicht drängen. Forderte nichts, wie Hermione beruhigt feststellte. Nähe suchend lehnte sie sich in diese warme Umarmung. Zusammen legten sie sich auf die weiche Matratze, Hermione auf Ron, in seine Arme. Die Decke wurde von Ron über sie beide gezogen. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch er zog sie wieder zu sich runter.  
„Ich Liebe Dich. Und ich weiß, dass noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen ist, aber bleib hier bei mir. Bitte. Nur diese Nacht noch." Sie lag nun halb neben ihm. Den Oberkörper auf seiner harten Brust, vibrierten die Worte auch durch ihren Körper. Als Antwort kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. Wollte wieder in diesen Armen einschlafen. Wie früher, betete sie in Gedanken. Bitte wieder wie früher.


	4. Chapter 4

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie noch immer in seinen Armen, lauschte dem vertrauten Schnarchen, dass sie mit der Zeit hatte lieben gelernt und wollte liegen bleiben. Doch Hermione Granger war nun mal ein rational denkender Mensch, der sich von seinem Kopf und nicht von seinen Gefühlen lenken ließ. Als sie den eisernen Griff um ihren Körper gelockert hatte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, spähte durch den Vorhang und sah, dass Rons Zimmergenossen noch schliefen. Unter dem Bett entdeckte sie seine Schultasche, holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor und schrieb etwas von dem auf, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Dann verließ sie den Schlafsaal und machte sich fürs Frühstück fertig. Sie fühlte sich so entspannt, wie lange nicht mehr. Genauer, seit Ron und sie nicht mehr zusammen schliefen. Sie brauchte ihn nachts. Der Krieg hatte sie zu Genüge verstört, sie brauchet einen Halt in ihrem Leben. Jemanden, an den sie sich immer wenden konnte. Jemanden, der sie hielt, sie beschützte. Sie brauchte jemandem, dem sie vertrauen konnte.

---------------------------------

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. Sie war weg. Er hatte es gewusst und doch war es komisch. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, denn er hatte erst gar nicht schlafen können, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie war sofort in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Machte es ihr denn gar nichts aus? Wütend schlug er die Decke zurück und entdeckte einen Zettel. Die Handschrift, die darauf prangte kannte er gut. Vom Abschreiben oder von den kleinen Liebesbriefchen, die sie sich hatten zukommen lassen. In den Ferien, wenn sie mal nicht zusammen waren, hatten sie sich auch immer geschrieben. Und nun? War nun alles vorbei? Er nahm das Pergament hoch, wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er lesen konnte, was da stand.  
_Liebster Ron,  
Es war eine schöne Nacht, das weißt du. Neben dir zu liegen und mich einfach fallen lassen zu können, das hatte ich vermisst. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, da ich weiß du würdest es merken. Außerdem könnte ich es auch gar nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass auch du mich liebst, sonst wäre dir das alles egal. Ich versuche gerade einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Auch, wenn du bestimmt weißt, wo ich dann bin möchte ich dich bitten, mir meine Ruhe zu lassen, ich brauche sie. Nur für den Moment. Ich hatte mir die Weihnachtsferien eigentlich anders vorgestellt. Ich dachte, wir würden zusammen spazieren gehen, du würdest mich weiterhin versuchen zum fliegen zu überreden und wir würden einfach eine schöne Zeit haben. Doch, so wie es im Moment ist, kann ich das nicht, Ron. Die Frage, die du mir gestern beantwortet hast, war mir seltsamerweise wirklich am Wichtigsten. Ich weiß bloß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Eigentlich weiß ich genau, dass du mir so etwas nicht noch einmal antun wirst und ich weiß auch, dass ich dir vertrauen sollte. Aber mein Herz spielt da nicht mit. Es will unbedingt, doch es kann nicht. Und ich fühle mich auch selbst ein wenig schuldig. Vielleicht hast du dich ja unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt. Du hast das nur für mich gemacht, um mich glücklich zu machen und ich kann es nicht verkraften. Es ist erbärmlich… und es tut mir Leid.  
Ich liebe dich aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen und werde es wohl auch immer tun,  
Deine Hermione_  
Eine Träne sammelte sich in seinem rechten Auge, doch er wischte sie energisch weg. Harry kam langsam auf sein Bett zu, setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Komm, erzähl schon.", drängte er sanft. „Wie hat sie es herausbekommen?" Ron verstand, dass er jemanden brauchte und Harry von Anfang an für ihn da gewesen, also konnte er sich ihm getrost anvertrauen.  
„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und lagen noch total erschöpft auf dem Bett, als sie mich fragte, was los sei. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie fragte, aber es war anders. Sie war drängender und ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit Lavender geschlafen habe. Ich habe es ihr gesagt und sie ist aufgesprungen und raus. Ich ihr hinterher. Sie saß am See, weißt du?" Der Rothaarige sah seinen besten Freund an und unterdrückte ein für ihn so untypisches Schluchzen. „Sie hat gefragt, wann es war und ich habe es ihr gesagt. Dann hat sie nichts mehr gesagt. Irgendwann später ist sie dann wortlos aufgestanden und gegangen. Das ist fünf Tage her. Und Gestern hat sie mir meinen Mantel zurück gebracht. Da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich habe sie geküsst und gebeten zu bleiben. Ich habe ihr erzählt, was gelaufen ist und weißt du, was sie mich gefragt hat? Sie wollte nur wissen, ob ich Lavender befriedigt habe. Sie hat mich nicht gefragt, ob ich es wieder tun würde, oder ob ich… Ach, sie hätte alles Mögliche fragen können, nur warum gerade das? Geht es ihr nur um Sex? Ich meine, in der Sache geht es ja nur um Sex, aber-"  
„Mach mal 'ne Pause, Kumpel. Es geht ihr dabei nicht nur um Sex. Überleg doch mal, warum du Hermione auf nur jede erdenkliche Weise befriedigen willst?"  
„Weil ich sie liebe."  
„Und deswegen wollte sie wissen, was genau du da mit Lavender getrieben hast. Natürlich geht es um Sex. Du hast sie schließlich betrogen."  
„Hey, du als mein bester Freund müsstest doch eigentlich zu mir halten.", versuchte Ron zu scherzen, doch gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und reichte Harry das Pergament. „Lies." Harry gehorchte.  
„Ja, und?"  
„Das klingt verdammt nach Abschied, finde ich."  
„Du übertreibst mal wieder. Aber wir kennen Hermione nicht anders. Sie hat immer alles durchdacht und nie wirklich impulsiv gehandelt. Nie spontan. Und ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Das wird sie nicht wegen deiner Dummheit aufgeben."  
„Na danke."  
„Steck das Ding in deine Kiste und lass uns frühstücken gehen.", schlug Harry vor und erhob sich, während der Brief wieder auf Rons Schoß segelte. Es war vielleicht altmodisch, doch Ron bewahrte alle ihre Briefe in einer kleinen Kiste auf. Alle.

---------------------------------

„Herms, warte! Wo willst du denn an so einem schönen Tag ganz alleine hin?"  
„Spazieren.", erwiderte sie genervt. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Niemanden!  
„Beruhig dich mal. Was ist denn mit dir los? Hat Ron Scheiße gebaut? Naja, er ist schon ein Idiot, wenn er eine Beziehung mit dir einfach so aufs Spiel setzt. So jemanden wie dich gibt es nicht noch einmal auf der Welt."  
„Schön, dass du das so siehst.", murmelte sie, wollte ihn los werden. Mit Dean hatte sie nie groß zu tun gehabt. Er war ein netter Kumpel, doch ein furchtbarer Frauenheld.  
„Sag schon, was hat er getan?", fragte er und versuchte einfühlsam zu klingen, was ihm kläglich misslang, während er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.  
„Woher willst wissen, dass er was getan hat? Hab ich etwas nicht ganz mitbekommen?" Sie versuchte die Gereiztheit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, sie musste nun mal mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen.  
„Er tut so einiges, von dem du nichts wissen willst, Kleine. Aber das möchte ich dir nicht erzählen. Schließlich verträgst auch du nicht alles." Sie überlegte gerade, ob es zu unhöflich war, seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter zu schütteln.  
„Hör mal, Dean…" Doch sie unterbrach sich, da das Gewicht auf ihr schon abgenommen hatte. Entgeistert drehte sie sich um und sah ein sommersprossiges Gesicht, rot vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, Dean. Du kriegst sie nicht. Du hast sie nicht verdient."  
„Du auch nicht.", flüsterte Dean, wollte gefährlich klingen, doch seine Stimme war zu hoch um jemanden ernsthaft einzuschüchtern.  
„Ich weiß." Ohne Dean eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Ron an ihm vorbei und zog Hermione an ihrem Arm mit sich. „Er?"  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Du weißt, wie schnell ich eifersüchtig werde. Willst du es mir mit ihm heimzahlen?" Ja, sie wusste wie eifersüchtig er war. Und genau das hatte sie immer schon süß gefunden.  
„Was denkst du von mir, Ron?"  
„Ich…", stotterte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er ihre Hände in seine nahm. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nur so Angst darum, dass du dir einen anderen suchen könntest, weil ich so verdammt dumm war. Er ist doch schon seit Anfang unserer Beziehung hinter dir her und nun sieht er eine Chance."  
„Aber er weiß es doch gar nicht."  
„Hermione, sogar jemandem wie mir fällt auf, dass so vieles anders ist. Ich kann nicht warten und doch weiß ich, dass ich es sollte. Ich will so gerne alles rückgängig machen. Es war dumm von mir, das weiß ich." Hermione schloss die Augen um sich, einen tiefen Atemzug später, in den Schnee zu setzen.  
„Komm her, Ron." Er setzte sich hinter sie und zog sie an seinen Körper, doch sie stemmte sich dagegen. „Nein, ich will dir in die Augen sehen.", sagte sie, ehe sie sich auf seinem Schoß so setzte, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen, als er etwas sagen wollte. Die Lippen, die sie so oft auf ihrem Körper gespürt hatte. Die Lippen, die sie so sehr vermisste. „Ich liebe dich, Ron. Und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht noch einmal betrügen wirst. Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals wieder bei grundlegenden Sachen anlügen wirst und doch bin ich verletzt, tief in mir ist irgendetwas zerbrochen. Aber ich möchte es wieder zusammenflicken, ich weiß nur nicht wie. Ich mag dieses Gefühl nicht, weißt du?" Er traute sich nicht zu lächeln, zog sie bloß an sich, küsste ihren Scheitel und wiegte sie hin und her, wie man es mit einem kleinen Kind machte. „Ron, ich habe mir das noch ni-"  
„Scheiße, Liebling! Entscheide einmal mit deinem Herzen, nicht mit deinem Kopf. Mich zu lieben ist doch auch keine Verstandssache, oder?! Oh Merlin, Mione! Bleib bei mir, verdammt. Ich brauch dich so sehr."  
„Ich dich auch, Ron. Ich dich auch.", flüsterte sie an seinen Umhang und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Für ihn. Obwohl sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Ihr Herz… Es hatte sich von Anfang an nicht von ihm trennen können.


	5. Epilog

Ungeduldig verschränkte Hermione die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was hast du vor, Ronald?" Es war ungewohnt, nichts sehen zu können, doch hatte Ron auf die Augenbinde bestanden. Und jetzt stand er hinter ihr. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr und sandte ein angenehmes Kribbeln ihren Rücken hinunter.  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Seine Stimme war so wunderbar tief und nun wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte, den Tag über. Gerade hatte er sie von der Uni abgeholt. Harry und Ron hatten die Ausbildung zu Auroren abgeschlossen, doch sie studierte noch. Drei verschiedene Fächer waren auch für sie anstrengend.  
„Och, komm bitte! Du weißt, wie sehr ich Überraschungen hasse."  
„Vertraust du mir?", war seine nächste Frage. Und ihre Antwort war dieselbe wie schon seit Jahren.  
„Ja." Einfach so und nicht anders. Für sie war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Er hielt jedes Mal den Atem an, wenn er sie das fragte. Und küsste sie jedes Mal so stürmisch, wenn sie ihm antwortete. Dann schlang er von hinten die Arme um sie und apparierte mit ihr.

---------------

Erst als das Ziehen um ihren Nabel nachließ, löste sie ihre Fingernägel aus seinem Arm. Sie hasste es, unvorbereitet zu apparieren.  
„Ich liebe dich." Seine Lippen fingen ihr Ohrläppchen ein und spielten damit. Doch seine Hände an ihrem Bauch verrieten ihn. Er war nervös.  
„Darf ich das Ding jetzt endlich abnehmen?" Ihre Stimme klang nörgelnd, aber wusste er, wie gespannt sie war. Und kurz darauf waren seine Hände an ihrem Hinterkopf, lösten die schwarze Binde. Ein Kuss in ihrem Nacken und der Stoff war endlich weg. Hermione musste einige Male blinzeln, ehe sie das Licht ertragen konnte, welches sich ihr offenbarte. Und dann sah sie es. Ein rotes Backsteinhaus. Nicht übermäßig groß, auch nicht zu klein. Einfach perfekt. Eine Treppe führte zur Veranda, auf der eine Hollywoodschaukel baumelte. Sie waren fast alleine. Nur ein paar Meter neben diesem Haus stand ein anderes. Sie sahen nahezu identisch aus. Umgeben von Wald und Wiese. Jetzt räusperte Ron sich hinter ihr.  
„Ich habe es gekauft. Und ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen darin wohnen. Also, wenn du möchtest. Ich dachte nur, wir sind jetzt schon-" Hermione sprang ihm in die Arme. Er würde sowieso nichts Vernünftiges mehr sagen. Das war nun mal ihr Ron.  
„Es ist wunderschön." Sie küsste ihn schnell und sah sich dann in seinen Armen um, damit sie das Haus im Blick hatte. „Wem gehört das andere Haus?"  
„Harry und Ginny. Sie ziehen jedenfalls bald ein. Und dann habe ich mir dieses Haus hier angesehen. Und es hat sogar einen riesigen Keller, da könntest du ein Labor draus machen. Für deine Zaubertrankforschungen. Und dann sind genug Zimmer da, damit jeder von uns ein Arbeitszimmer hat und es gibt ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Bad. Und dann noch zwei kleinere Zimmer für…" Hier stockte er, sah sie nachdenklich an. „Also, nicht für jetzt. Aber später einmal."  
„Kinder?" Ein Schmunzeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Er redete immer drum herum, wenn sie auf dieses Thema kamen.  
„Ja."  
„Ich möchte auch welche, aber erst später." Erleichtert atmete er aus und langsam wich die aufgeregte rote Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, ließ ihn wieder normal aussehen.  
„Möchtest du es von innen sehen?" Nach einem Nicken ihrerseits nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinein. Es war wunderbar in warmen, hellen Farben gehalten und sah einfach nur gemütlich aus. Ohne zu zögern, zog er sie in den Keller und er hatte Recht. Es war wirklich geräumig. Kaum hatte sie sich umgesehen, zog er sie hoch. Das Schlafzimmer und das Bad waren groß, jedoch nicht zu groß. Man hatte eben viel Platz. Es standen schon ein riesiges Bett und zwei Kleiderschränke dort. An beiden Seiten des Bettes waren kleine Nachtschränke. Und dann, nachdem Ron noch ein Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, zog er sie weiter in ein kleineres Zimmer. Er war zwar noch leer, doch konnte auch sie es sich wunderbar als Kinderzimmer vorstellen. Ängstliche Blicke trafen Hermione von der Seite und sie drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Es ist wunderschön." Und im nächsten Moment nahm Ron ihre Hand, hielt sie so fest, dass es fast schon wehtat.  
„Hermione… Ich…. Willst du meine Frau werden?" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Erst jetzt merkt sie, wie erleichtert sie über diese Frage war.  
„Ja, Ron." Mit einem Kuss besiegelten sie das Versprechen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Rose, komm rein. Es ist spät." Kurz darauf steckte ein zwölfjähriges, rothaariges Mädchen ihren Lockenkopf durch die Türe.  
„Darf ich heute bei Albus schlafen? Wir wollen ein wenig für die Schule lernen."  
„Ja, natürlich." Hermione zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu.

Am Abend sank die Mutter erschöpft neben ihrem Mann auf die Couch. Zusammen starrten sie eine Weile in den Fernseher, den Arthur ihnen zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte.  
„Wir haben das Haus für uns, Liebling.", flüsterte sie ihrem Mann verführerisch ins Ohr.  
„Und ich frage mich immer wieder, wie ich darauf kommen konnte Dank den Kindern zu kurz zu kommen." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine wunderschönen Lippen die sich kurz darauf auf ihre legten. Weich waren sie, wie vor Jahren schon. Und dieses wunderbare Gefühl in ihr hatte auch nicht abgenommen.


End file.
